


sora has TWO hands

by Bee_7125



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, NOT proofread we die like real men in this house, This Is Why I Shouldn't Write At 11 PM, based off that one meme y'all know the one, i had this idea but didn't have the self control to stop me from writing it, probably has a lot of errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_7125/pseuds/Bee_7125
Summary: i'm sorry





	sora has TWO hands

The question was bound to come up eventually, what with Sora being rather vague about his relationship status and sexuality in general.

He was walking along the shore of the play island with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, and nothing special was really happening, he was just catching up with old friends. Their conversation ambled, going from Sora giving vague answers as to where he kept going off to (and ended with him saying he wasn’t technically supposed to even acknowledge that he did to other people), to Tidus and Wakka rambling excitedly about the Blitzball team they were starting at school, then to Sora being pressured into a spar against the two.

And then Selphie decided she should give Sora some “much needed” relationship advice.

“Sora,” she started, “you like Riku, right?”

And from there, the Pandora’s Box known more commonly as “Who Exactly Is Sora Dating, Anyways?” was opened.

Sora’s head whipped from the two other boys to her. “Yeah...? It’s not like I try to hide that or anything.”

Selphie nodded, satisfied with herself. “Listen, here’s my experience in winning a boy’s heart-” 

“Wait, I thought you liked Kairi!”

Wakka, Selphie, and Sora turned to look at Tidus. Selphie in particular was annoyed since he interrupted her, but he had brought up a point she didn’t even think of.

Sora just stood where he was, seemingly at a loss for words. Everyone else was just confused.

Wakka was the first to recover. “Sora... do you like Kairi?”

“Uh... yeah? I- was it not- I thought you knew?”

Selphie was next. “‘Doesn’t that...  _ complicate _ things between you and Riku?”

“No, he loves her a lot. And I mean that in the sense of he would go to the ends of the world for her. Literally.”

That helped no one understand what was going on any better.

“Sora?”

“Yeah, Tidus?”

“Can I ask what we’re all thinking?”

“Shoot.”

“Who exactly  _ are _ you dating, anyways?” Wakka and Selphie nodded, confirming they wanted to know as well.

Sora gave all of them a stare that looked more tired than he did on a bad day.

“You guys are dumb.”

He held up his arms so that his hands were open and palms towards the three teenagers.

“I have  _ two _ hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm not dead i just don't have motivation and i'm really sorry about that. can't promise when updates of other stuff will resume, because i keep getting new ideas and working on those instead because i have no self control.


End file.
